DBS070
is the seventieth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Champa challenges Beerus to a game of baseball, which Beerus accepts. However, the baseball game is merely a diversion for Champa to steal the Universe 7's food. Vados convinces Champa to actually play the baseball game so that he'll work up a sweat which will make the food eaten afterwards much tastier; Champa decides to follow Vados's advise. On Earth, Beerus's team consists of Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Kuririn, Piccolo and Yamcha; Champa's team consists of himself, Botamo, Margetta, Cabba, Goten and Vegeta. The reason Vegeta and Goten are playing on Champa's team is to substitute Hit and to even out the players. Whis and Vadoes act as umpires The baseball game begins but progresses slowly due to Goku's misunderstanding of the game. However, Goku's third pitch is right and Champa hits it for a home run, until Trunks catches the ball, much to Champa's annoyance. The next batter is Botamo and the next pitcher is Yamcha. Due to his abundant experience in baseball and his Wolf Fang Pitching Fist, Yamcha easily manages to strike out Botamo and Cabba. Yamcha's excellent baseball skills earns praise from Bulma and even Beerus. It is now Beerus' team turn to bat while Champa's team pitches; Yamcha bats while Vegeta pitches. Vegeta actually hits Yamcha with the ball thinking that is how baseball is played. Goku bats next and the two Saiyans use their full power against each other. Goku manages to hit the ball, causing Yamcha to start running to the next base. Although Vegeta manages to get the ball before Yamcha arrives, Yamcha is still safe due to Champa obstructing the game. Gohan is the next batter and hits the ball. Champa eventually gets the ball and hits Yamcha with it, but Yamcha is still safe; Vados explains to Champa that he needs to hold on to the ball for it to be an out. Looking at Yamcha who is on the ground hurt, Champa insults him which makes Beerus angry causing the two Hakaishins to confront each other. Beerus and Champa begin arguing and insulting each which results into a full blown fight between the two Hakaishins. Before Beerus and Champa can land the final punches against each other, Whis and Vados step in and stop the Hakaishins. Whis and Vados end the baseball game with the Seventh Universe getting the walk-off victory, which shocks Champa. Vados tells Champa to look down; Yamcha is on the ground, in a very familiar pose, and has his hand on the base, meaning the Seventh Universe team scored a point which means they win. Kuririn and Piccolo comment on Yamcha's "pose" which reminds them of a bitter memory. Yamcha comments that he may be getting his different walk-off victory before falling unconscious. The Sixth Universe team returns home with Champa telling his team that next time they will win. Vados comments that Champa forgot why he originally wanted to go to the Seventh Universe's Earth for and chuckles. Trivia *Bubibinman, a character from Dr. Slump series makes a cameo in this episode. *The scene where a badly wounded Yamcha lays out on the big hole created by Hakaishin's short battle is an identical call-back to the similar scene where he's killed by Saibaiman during the Saiyan's invasion. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes